


Haha What If...?

by robovampire



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: F/F, Macro/Micro, Shrinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22091371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robovampire/pseuds/robovampire
Summary: hehe what would happen if you looked down and saw me super tiny like just 3 inches tall on the floor at your feet in your bedroom? Quistis and Rinoa find out. [Will Revise Later]
Relationships: Rinoa Heartilly/Quistis Trepe
Kudos: 5





	Haha What If...?

BZZT did the tiny plastic thing buzz. Two eyes slowly and tiredly opened. Quistis checked her phone through unkempt strands of hair. It was Rinoa, as usual. However, it was Quistis' unprofessional fault for not turning her phone off. It was usually Rinoa's ramblings that reminded her of this. What was it this time? She decided to amuse herself and check. She desired amusement to wake up.

`"hehe what would happen if you looked down and saw me super tiny like just 3 inches tall on the floor at your feet in your bedroom? :P hehe just imagine. Be dark if you want it's just a fantasy :P Make it a detailed answer :P"`

This was not amusing enough to wake this teacher. Clearly a message typed not by Rinoa's hands, she thought, and dozed off into a morning nap of approximately thirty minutes.

Quistis got up and dressed herself modestly. She felt unusually self-conscious today. That was no good. The door to her dorm rang that half malfunctioning buzzer. No one used it except Rinoa, everyone else just knocked. Here we go, Quistis said to herself internally. She gingerly opened the door and was met by the black hair and smiling face of her girlfriend. A friend who is a girl, it is different from a girlfriend that one dates.

"Heeeey Qutie.", Rinoa had made a terrible pet name on the spot.

"Hello...", Quistis murmured, she was still waking up.

Rinoa gently brushed the teacher's somewhat-already-brushed hair. Rinoa was nice in the way other people really couldn't be. Or maybe she was more approachable, unlike that human iceberg known as Squall, Quistis thought. The use of 'iceberg' is to exaggerate his coldness, not to imply a wide berth.

"What brings you here?", the girl with the glasses asked.

"You look kinda sick, or maybe just tired?", the other girl built a question from a question.

"I'm sure you can tell, with your sorceress powers and all."

"No, I could tell 'cause your nose is dripping!"

"Oh uhm huh-?" Quistis picked up a tissue and pampered her nose promptly

Rinoa smiled and Quistis thanked the woman for her bluntness when it came to nasal manners. The sorceress dug through her bag and brought forth a dark purple thermos. It was soup, it had to be soup.

"Thank you for the soup," Quistis giggled tinily, "it's still warm..."

Rinoa put her hand on the lady's shoulder and said "I suppose soup needs to be warm."

Soon enough the two were gently hugging each other and sitting on the bed. Rinoa didn't care if she caught the flu, it was worth it to help her best girlfriend. Then, something cliched happened: Quistis was shrinking. Her whole shoulder was dwarfed by the Rinoa's hand. She didn't notice at first, too caught up in the haze of sickness. It would dawn on her soon enough. Smaller and smaller did she ungrow before Rinoa's very eyes.

"Uhm, I feel kinda dizzy" peeped Quistis.

"Oh ah..." Rinoa didn't have the words.

She finally realized it, and screamed tinily. Quistis had shrunk to 8 inches tall! Thankfully the clothes had shrunk as well. Rinoa giggled, perhaps in an evil way, but more accurately put as a teasing way. "It must be some leftover blue magic" observed the large lady. She put a finger on the doll-woman's back and gently stroked it, attempting to calm Quistis down. 

"It'll be fine, trust me." said Rinoa

"I'm like an inch tall, Rinoa! It's not fine! I can't teach my students in this condition!" Quistis squeaked.

"You're more like... 7 inches." corrected she.

"Same deal!"

"You're cute when you're small, sorry if that's patronizing."

Quistis turned her head and blushed, Rinoa was totally right.

"Can I have a kiss?" Quistis murmured, almost inaudible.

As soon as she finished that tiny sentence, the big lips of the sorceress gently laid themselves over the entire side of Quistis' head. Her blush was very visible, as was Rinoa's somewhat. The lips caressed Quistis ever so sweetly and softly. A big MWAH sound resonated through the room and Quistis nearly fainted from this display of affection. Rinoa pulled a blanket over the doll and waited for her lovely awakening.


End file.
